


【影日】[R18]白與紅

by minihershiuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 「把隊服帶走，別交給經理了。」他落下一句只有日向才聽得到的威脅。「要是我回去翻你包包沒看到隊服，你明天就別想在休息室換衣服了。」
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 34





	【影日】[R18]白與紅

**Author's Note:**

> →背後注意  
> →成年影日

_──「影山你比賽時盯那麼緊該不會是隨時都在想著要上我吧？」_

  
  
  


日向想把半天前的自己打暈，這樣就不會因為一句話而落得這番田地。

ASAS受邀來到義大利與幾個俱樂部打友誼賽，影山所在的Ali Roma也在其中。在行程確定下來後，日向立刻請好了場後的外出假──他們的關係別說是俱樂部，連球迷都略知一二，但沒人擔心有打假球的疑慮。因為他倆在網兩邊時只會殺得更狠，才沒有捨不得下手這回事。

今天也是，賽前日語嗆聲，賽中你死我活，賽後隔網調情，日向戳了下影山的腰，影山打了下日向的屁股。觀眾樂得拍照，教練當作沒看見，單身的隊友倒著喝采，直到大會宣布散場後才回到各自的休息室去。

日向便是在離開前調侃了影山這麼一句。

「……」

影山並沒有因為挑釁而變了臉色，但卻按住日向的肩膀，在他耳邊輕聲說話。

「把隊服帶走，別交給經理了。」

他落下一句只有日向才聽得到的威脅。

「要是我回去翻你包包沒看到隊服，你明天就別想在休息室換衣服了。」

「……！？」

雖然對影山要拿隊服做什麼只有滿滿的不安，但日向知道要是不照做後果可能會更慘──雖然也有爽約這個選項，但一年在海外見不到幾次面的小情侶怎麼可能會因為這點理由就不赴約，日向最後還是硬著頭皮將換下的隊服放進包包裡。

比賽後的約會是挺浪漫的，義大利的觀光景點多不勝數，影山確實盡了地主之誼讓他玩得相當盡興，並在傍晚後回到了影山的公寓。

日向不是第一次來，熟門熟路地把東西放好就要去洗澡，雖然賽後已經沖過涼了，但整天下來仍是流了不少汗。誰知道影山卻壓住了門把不讓他進浴室。

「直接去床上。」

「哈？我才不要，身上都是汗臭味──」

「去床上，把衣服脫了，反正裡面你昨天就洗乾淨了吧？」

「……你這個混帳！」

即使是事實，日向還是因為這毫不掩飾的說法而羞紅了臉。情侶間會做的事全做過了，與隊友間互開玩笑時也不會感到不自在──明明都已經是飽經世故的成年人了，怎麼還是會被男友簡單霸道的話給弄得像青春期的少年呢。

搞不懂影山這會兒又想搞什麼新玩法，日向不會承認自己多少有點期待，終究還是聽他的話，乖乖躺到床上。

剛躺好就看到影山穿著白色隊服，並拿著他的紅色隊服走進房裡。

「喂。」

「穿上。」

「我不要！」

「穿上。」

「我偏不──」

「你不是想知道我是不是在比賽時都想著上你嗎？穿上。」

日向咒罵著影山也咒罵著半天前的自己，脫下了身上的便服並穿上紅色的隊服，但接著下秒就飆出了葡萄牙語的髒話──影山沒給他褲子！

「我的褲子呢！」

「不需要。」

為了映證他說的話，影山在日向穿好上衣時就爬上了床，握住日向的手臂、把他壓在床上。

「我現在回答你。」

影山空出了一隻手，伸進了日向的上衣裡，大拇指勾著衣襬，並沿著肌肉的紋理一路向上。日向因微微的搔癢感而扭動身體，沒多久衣服就被完全擠到了上方，影山還將衣服塞進了日向的嘴裡讓他咬住，訓練精實的腹肌因此一覽無疑。

「比賽的時候我跟你一樣，當然都只想著排球。」

手指在日向的身體上游移，從胸口到腹肌，到肚臍，到人魚線，再到鼠蹊部。

「但比賽前及比賽後都在想著要怎麼弄哭你。」

  
  
  


「啊、嗚──」

兩人明天都還有比賽，影山也知道不能做得太過火，所以動作並不是很激烈──但卻磨人得要命。

影山其實沒做什麼，就只是摸他舔他親他，對，就真的「只是」摸他舔他親他。從剛剛的胸口腹肌肚臍人魚線鼠蹊部──耳殼耳後耳內、喉結側頸後頸、上臂手肘下臂手腕手指──該死的他手指還一根一根舔！腳趾也是！大腿內側外側小腿腳踝腳背腳掌──每寸皮膚都被舔過、被親吻過、被舉球員的手指細心地撫摸過。

但影山就是不碰那裡，也不碰後面。

每當日向伸手想摸摸自己時手還會被影山抓住，無法得願以償。情慾已被挑起但火侯根本不夠，日向簡直被逼到快哭了。

「影山、你、你混帳……」

日向的咒罵聲從一開始就沒停過，但影山壓根兒不當一回事，依然故我地進行新一輪的攻城掠地──當然還是只用摸的舔的親的。

影山的褲檔其實也已經漲得過分了，輕薄的排球褲將形狀勾勒地清清楚楚。日向從沒那麼渴望那東西過，所以他也明白影山忍耐至此是為了什麼──可要他說出來沒那麼簡單，他有自尊，他不想那麼快屈服。

但就在影山不知第幾次刻意擦過他的敏感與後方時，日向還是忍不住破口大罵了。

「你陽痿了嗎到底還想不想上我啊！快上我啊！」

日向一喊，影山的嗜虐心總算是被滿足了，他舔了舔嘴角，立刻回應了日向的期望，一口含住了日向的東西。快感被壓抑得太過頭了，這一含讓日向一個沒忍住，竟然就直接釋放在影山的嘴裡。

但影山沒像之前那樣把它吞下去，而是吐在手心上，用修長的手指將粘稠的液體抹在日向的腹部上。

「變態！」

「比早洩好。」

「……笨蛋！影山大笨蛋！」

沾了潤滑液的手指輕易地進到日向的體內，並直接按上了那敏感的地方，對比之前磨磨蹭蹭的樣子，現在反而像在超進度那樣毫不遲疑，日向被他按得叫聲連連。

之前那磨人的前戲早已讓身體充分放鬆，事前的擴張比以往都快。影山用嘴撕開保險套並戴好，他也忍夠久了，連一聲問候也不給地就把自己送進了日向體內。日向驚叫，射過一次的下身流出了汩汩透明的液體，似乎下秒就會繳械。

「等、等等……」

男友還是保有一點良心，沒立刻就挺動身體，等日向習慣後才開始擺腰，但每一次都擦過體內敏感的地方，日向終於被逼出了淚水頻頻求饒，連腳趾都在抽搐，手指也緊抓著床單。

影山俯下身抱住日向，又啃又咬地親吻他作為安撫，兩人的胸膛緊貼在一起，連心跳都合而為一。汗水隨著挺動的身體飛濺在彼此的身上，明明滿是汗臭味，日向哭得越慘，卻也越發興奮，他當然不會承認──但迎合擺動的腰、纏上身上人後背的大腿，以及被抓皺的Ali Roma白色隊服──都騙不過在他身上馳騁的人。

穿著隊服的影山在上著穿著隊服的自己。

日向產生了他們正在球場上行歡的錯覺。

影山也好不到哪裡去，日向被他挑逗得太過頭了，夾得比平常還緊。結果雙雙比以往還早達到高潮。

身下人射出的體液黏在彼此的腹部上，在胸膛分開後還牽著絲，日向的隊服在不知不覺間放了下來，白色的液體在紅色的隊服上尤其明顯。

不應期過後，日向的神智一恢復就立刻氣得給影山一腳，要他趕緊退出自己的身體。被踹不還手不是影山的風格，影山伸手捏了日向的屁股，聽到對方發出慘叫後才滿足地離開床上去放洗澡水。

  
  
  


兩人胸貼著背泡在浴缸裡時，影山的手指在日向的大腿上劃過。日向立刻按住他的手要他安分一點，畢竟明天還有比賽，他不想在浴室做第二次。

「呆子，你想太多了，我是說這個。」

他敲了敲日向的大腿上方，說道：「這裡有一條線。」

又劃過肩頭：「這裡也是。」

一開始還不明所以，聽了第二句後日向便明白影山的意思了，他是指自己的曬痕。

日向的皮膚在結束巴西的修練並回到日本後有白回來。但後年他加入了巴西的俱樂部，因為三不五時會回去玩玩沙排所以又變黑了，並留下明顯的曬痕。

大腿以上及肩線以內的胴體仍維持著白淨的模樣，但除此之外的四肢都曬成了漂亮的小麥色。

「但之前顏色應該差更多的，怎麼變淡了？」

「就普通地擦了防曬乳啊？」

「嗯……」

怎麼看起來一臉失望的樣子。

「曬痕清楚看起來更色一點……痛！不要捏我大腿！」

「變態！活該！大變態！」

**Author's Note:**

> ■Free Talk
> 
> 哇我真的在幾小時內寫出來了耶  
> 就只是為肉而肉  
> 因為想上哭穿著紅色隊服的日向  
> 慾望就是這麼樸實無華
> 
> 這次標題真的是隨便想的了


End file.
